


Irony

by ClumsyElf



Series: NCIS: Fanfiction behind the scenes [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crackfic!, Evil Narrator, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyElf/pseuds/ClumsyElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds himself in an ironic situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so everybody knows that I own nothing here. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted pleasures.
> 
> Part of my NCIS: Fanfiction behind the scenes series.
> 
> Also, I relize that the "case" part of the story was very badly written but that really wasn't the point of the story and I'm not really good at it. Please bare with me.;

Ziva watched as her leg healed right in front of her from the stab wound. She looked up as Tony came into the room.

"Hey Zee-Vah!! How does your leg feel? Would you like some asprin or something? Would that make you feel better?" Ziva glared at Tony. "Ok, ok! Sorry!!"

"It's only a matter of time until you get hurt yourself Tony. These writers are cruel that way. So I would keep your mouth shut if I were you." Retorted Ziva.

"Yeah, sure, whatever Ziva."

"Hey you two! Here are your scripts for the next story." Announced Sarah, the Narrator.

"Thanks Sarah." Smiled Tony. Sarah and Ziva looked at each other and rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Are you sure you're that thankful?" Asked Ziva with a grin. "Look forward a couple of pages."

Tony flipped forward to the page that ziva indicated and paled.

"Yes isn't the irony lovely?" the Sarah said as she laughed impishly.

Gibbs walks into the bullpen and yells "Got a dead sailor! Gear up! Ziva your driving." Gibbs says as he throws her the keys to the Sedan.

Once at the scene they gathered the evidence, which there was a lot of, and asked the usual questions before heading back.

They got the evidence to Abby, along with her Caf-Pow!, and Abby got to work. She ran the finger prints through AFIS, and ran a tox screen on the vics blood.

About a hour later the computer which the prints were being ran beeped identifying that there was a match. The Prints came up as a Petty Officer George Waters.

After Abby told Gibbs, he went up to the bullpen and told Ziva and Tony to go pick him up. While driving over to the address they go into an argument about Tony's girlfriend, so they were still arguing as they knocked on the door.

Tony was in the middle of middle of introducing himself and Ziva when Petty Officer Waters shot him in the arm and then made for the back door.

Ziva shot him down and then crouched down next to tony, checking to se if he was alright. After asserting that the wound wasn't serious she called for an ambulance.

While waiting for the ambulance she looked down at Tony and reassured him that he would be fine.

The ambulance got there and they boarded him up, while Ziva waited for Ducky.

The End

"Oh that was even more satisfying then I thought it would be!" Laughed Ziva.

"You know some people would wonder at you. I mean taking satisfaction in your partners pain?" Sarah said while raising her eyebrow.

"But not you?"

"Nah! I know better. Anyways he deserves it." She said grinning evily. Then they both burst out laughing.

The End


End file.
